A two phase program is described to develop a microprocessor unit to screen 16 channel EEG data in real time and mark those epochs which contain epileptoform activity. The unit would be marketed as a modular addition to data collection systems already marketed by Telefactor for long-term epilepsy monitoring. Realization of such a unit involves adapting principles already proven and running on computers in a university environment such as the PDP 11/60. Modern micorprocessor techniques can now permit recognition modules to price in the $10,000 range.